Harry Potter y El Señor de los Anillos
by vegetto2
Summary: Los personajes de El Señor de los Anillos viajan al mundo de Harry Potter.
1. ¿Dónde estamos?

¿Dónde estamos?  
  
Habían pasado 5 años desde la destrucción del anillo.  
  
Merry: Ya voy. Solo me termino mi cerveza.  
  
Pippin: Apúrate.  
  
Merrry: Ya terminé.  
  
Sam: Vámonos.  
  
Iban a reunirse con todos sus amigos. Viajaron un día y llegaron al río. Un barco los esperaba.  
  
Frodo: Ya era hora.  
  
Sam: ¡Señor Frodo!  
  
Merry y Pippin: Hola Frodo.  
  
Frodo: Hola.  
  
Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli ,Aragorn y los demás ya estaban ahí.  
  
Llegaron a Rivendel y empezaron con la reunión.  
  
Al final un elfo invitado tuvo una disputa con Gimli.  
  
Gimli: Cualquier enano es más listo que tú.  
  
Gimli lo empujó, y golpeó a Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf: ¡Mi báculo!  
  
Su báculo se cayó y se rompió. Gandalf, Legolas Gimli, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Mery y Pippin desaparecieron.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Frodo: ¿En dónde estamos?  
  
Gandalf: No sé. Gimli te mereces un castigo.  
  
Gimli: Lo siento ^v^U  
  
Aragorn: Lo que importa ahora es saber donde estamos.  
  
Gandalf: Es cierto.  
  
Sam. Parece que ahí hay un pueblo.  
  
Gandalf: Vamos.  
  
Fueron al pueblo. Toda la gente los miraba.  
  
Pippin: Tengo hambre.  
  
Frodo: Yo también, no me dio tiempo de comer nada.  
  
Aragorn: Tal vez ahí alla comida.  
  
Entraron. Todos los miraban. Se sentaron en una esquina.  
  
En una mesa no muy lejos de ahí.  
  
Hermione: Que guapo es.  
  
Ron: Hermione ya le viste las orejas.  
  
Hermione: ¡Cállate Ron! Ire a preguntarle si se une a la P.E.E.D.O.  
  
Harry: Sigues con eso.  
  
Hermione: No pero me quiero acercar a él.  
  
Hermione se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Frodo Y los demás.  
  
Gandalf. Para regresar necesitamos un nuevo báculo.  
  
Legolas: Pero, ¿Dónde lo encontraremos? No creo que...  
  
Hermione lo interrumpió: Disculpe.  
  
Legolas: ¿Si?  
  
Hermione: Estoy tratando de hacer que los elfos domésticos tengan...  
  
Legolas: ¿Elfo doméstico?  
  
Gandalf: Disculpa niña ¿En dónde estamos?  
  
Hermione: En Hogsmade. 


	2. Se quedan en Howgarts

2. Se quedan en Howgarts.  
  
Gandalf: ¿Hogsmade?  
  
Hermione: Si.  
  
Gandalf: Gracias.  
  
Legolas: ¿Me podrías hablar de los elfos domésticos?  
  
Hermione: Si.  
  
Hermione y Legolas se sentaron en otra mesa.  
  
En otra mesa.  
  
Harry: Nunca había visto a Dumbledore aquí.  
  
Ron: Y con gente tan extraña.  
  
Harry: ¿Ya viste a esa gente pequeñita?  
  
Ron: Que raros.  
  
Hermione: Hola.  
  
Ron: ¿Ya terminaste de hablar con esa gente rara?  
  
Hermione: No es rara.  
  
Harry (tratando de evitar otra pelea): ¿Se afilió a la P.E.E.D.O.?  
  
Hermione: No. Ni siquiera sabía que es un elfo domestico. Cuando le explique no me creyó.  
  
Gandalf. Perdona que te moleste niña, pero ¿Hay algún lugar donde me pueda hospedar?  
  
Hermione: Bueno, pues no sé.  
  
Ron: ¿Es una broma? Usted conoce este lugar muy bien, profesor Dumbeldore.  
  
Gandalf: Mi nombre es Gandalf.  
  
Ron. ¿Se siente bien? ¿Se dio algún golpe en la cabeza?  
  
Gandalf: Claro que no.  
  
Ron: Entonces está loco.  
  
Gandalf: No estoy loco. Estoy totalmente cuerdo.  
  
Ron: Si claro.  
  
Gandalf: No me faltes así al respeto, soy un mago.  
  
Ron: Todos aquí lo somos.  
  
Harry: Es cierto.  
  
Gandalf. Que raro.  
  
En eso, llega la profesora Mc Gonagall.  
  
Mc Gonagall: Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué hace aquí?  
  
Gandalf: Y dale. No soy ese tal Dumbledore.  
  
Mc Gonagall: Lo siento, lo confundí.  
  
Gandalf: ¿Puedo hablar con usted?  
  
Mc Gonagall: Claro.  
  
Y se fueron a hablar a otra mesa.  
  
Regresaron a Howgarts. En la cena Dumbeldore anunció que habría huéspedes.  
  
En eso entraron las personas que habían visto en Hogsmade.  
  
Dumbeldore los presentó uno por uno. La profesora Mc Gonagall había hablado con Gandalf y Dumbeldore les ofreció hospedaje.  
  
Dumbeldore: Se quedarán en Gryffindor. 


	3. Gimli, Gandalf, Legolas y Aragorn

3. Gimli, Gandalf, Legolas y Aragorn.  
  
Al día siguiente fueron a visitar a Hagrid. Tocaron la puerta pero no les abrió Hagrid.  
  
Ron: ¡Hagrid! Te encogiste.  
  
Hermione: No seas tonto Ron. El es Gimli. ¿No te acuerdas que ayer el profesor Dumbledore lo presentó?  
  
Ron. Ha, es cierto, lo siento.  
  
Gimli: No hay problema.  
  
Hagrid: Pasen chicos.  
  
Pasaron y se quedaron a hablar con Hagrid y Gimli. Gimli les habló de las minas de Moria. Se fueron muy tarde. Llegaron a la sala común.  
  
Ron: No sería increíble vivir bajo tierra.  
  
Harry: No.  
  
Ron: ¿Por qué?  
  
Harry: Porque no podríamos jugar Quidich.  
  
Ron: Tienes mucha razón. ¿No crees Hermione?  
  
Hermione se alejó diciendo algo así como "Hombres".  
  
Al día siguiente antes del almuerzo fueron al aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Fleur no había llegado.  
  
Luego de diez minutos llegó, pero con Gandalf.  
  
Fleur: Hola a todos, en esta clase el seño Gandalf les hablará sobre una de las criaturas más horribles el "Barlog".  
  
Gandalf les contó lo que había sucedido en las minas de Moria, que el Barlog los había perseguido, que se había caído con el, etc.  
  
Gandalf: Bueno, aquí termina la historia, gracias por escuchar a este viejo chocho. Me tengo que ir. Salió del aula.  
  
Fleur: Para la siguiente clase hagan un resumen del Barlog.  
  
En la sala común (en la noche) se encontraron con Fred y George. Parecían enfermos.  
  
Ron: ¿Se sienten bien?  
  
Fred: No pudimos cenar.  
  
George: Gracias a que Filch nos castigó por volar ese retrete, no pudimos cenar.  
  
Harry: ¿Y por qué no fueron por algo a la cocina?  
  
Fred: Había un montón de chicas por que querían ver a ese elfo alto, que estaba en la s cocinas.  
  
Hermione: Yo les traigo algo de comer.  
  
Salió corriendo de la sala común.  
  
Ron: Vaya es rápida.  
  
Al día siguiente:  
  
Hermione: Dijo que era injusta la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos. Se va a reunir con nosotros en el almuerzo.  
  
Ron: ¿Nosotros? No nos metiste en eso de "peedo" ¿verdad?  
  
Hermione: Número 1. Es P.E.E.D.O. Número 2. El secretario y el contador deben estar ahí. Número 3. Por favor.  
  
Ron. ¿Tú que dices Harry?  
  
Harry : Pues... Si.  
  
Ron: Bueno.  
  
Hermione: Gracias.  
  
A la hora del almuerzo salieron del castillo. Fueron cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
Legolas. Hola.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione: Hola.  
  
Hablaron con él, se alejaron del tema de los elfos domésticos; teminaron hablando de Lothlórien.  
  
Hermione no quería irse pero tenían que ir a clases.  
  
Antes de la cena Hermine se fue a la biblioteca.  
  
En la cena pasó algo muy raro:  
  
El profesor Snape entró sangrando.  
  
Snape: ¡Un orco en las mazmoras!  
  
Dumbeldore: ¡Prefectos lleven a todos a sus casas!  
  
Harry: Ron...  
  
Ron: Lo se. Vamos por Hermione.  
  
Fueron a la biblioteca. Una extraña criatura perseguía a Hermine.  
  
Harry: ¡Rictusempra!  
  
Un rayo de luz salió de su varita y le dio a la criatura, pero no le afecto, solo la enojó. Y se acercó a él.  
  
-¡Té mataré!-  
  
Salto hacia Harry, en eso algo empujó a la criatura.  
  
Aragorn. ¡Déjalos! ¿Uruk-hai? Creí que servían a Saruman y el está muerto.  
  
Uruk-hai: Vamos a pelear.  
  
Aragorn y el Uruk-hai sacaron su espada y empezaron a pelear.  
  
Aragorn: ¡Salgan de aquí!  
  
Los tres salieron corriendo.  
  
Hermione: Gracias.  
  
Harry: De nada.  
  
Ron: ¿Creen qué esté bien?  
  
Harry: Espero.  
  
Al día siguiente Dumbeldore los llamó en el desayuno. En su despacho:  
  
Dumbeldore: ¿No los atacó?  
  
Harry: No estamos bien.  
  
Aragorn: Tengan cuidado con esas criaturas.  
  
Hermione: ¿Qué hacia aquí?  
  
Dumbeldore: Gracias a la poción de la verdad nos dijo que era un espía de Voldemort... 


	4. Los cuatro Hobbits y la espada de Godric...

Sheyla Malfoy:  
  
1.-La P.E.D.D.O. (perdón por la ortografía) es "Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros"  
  
2.-Hermione solo siguió el tema de P.E.D.D.O. para impresionar a Legolas, él no tiene nada que ver.  
  
3.-Al principio no sabían pero cuando Dumbeldore los presentó se enteraron de que era un elfo.  
  
Gracias por leer mi historia y pondré a Draco en la historia.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
4. Los cuatro Hobbits y la espada de Godric Gryffindor.  
  
El viernes fueron a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Fleur: Hoy les voy a presentar a cuatro personas que les hablarán sobre los orcos y los Uruk-hai, debido alo sucedido esotro día.  
  
En eso, pasaron cuatro hobbits. Saludaron y empezaron a narrar como habían tratado a Merry, Pippin, Frodo y como vio Sam que se peleaban y se mataban entre si.  
  
Cuando terminaron la historia:  
  
Fleur: Muchas gracias señores. Ahora les enseñaré un hechizo para derrotarlos fácilmente: Oruk. Este hechizo los aturdirá por un momento. Lo único que tienen que hacer es mover la varita así (N/A: imaginen un movimiento con la varita) y decir Oruk.  
  
El sábado Fred (capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor (N/A: según yo)) despertó a todo el equipo para entrenar.  
  
Ya en el entrenamiento Harry vio la snitch fuera del campo, la siguió y vio junto al bosque prohibido a una persona tirada. Harry descendió hacia la persona. Era Draco Malfoy, pero no estaba solo había varios orcos a su alrededor.  
  
-Lo comeremos-  
  
-No tenemos que llevarlo con el señor oscuro-  
  
-Yo digo que lo comamos-  
  
-Está bien pero solo un pedazo, tenemos que llevarlo vivo-  
  
Harry sabía que lo tenía que ayudar aunque no le cayera bien. Pero no podía solo. Fue a buscar a Aragorn pero se encontró con los hobbits.  
  
Harry: Disculpen.  
  
Frodo: ¿Si?  
  
Harry: Hay varios orcos atacando a una persona necesito ayuda.  
  
Pippin: Tenemos que buscar a los demás.  
  
Frodo: No hay tiempo tenemos que ir nosotros.  
  
Los cinco fueron hacia donde estaban los orcos y Draco.  
  
Los hobbits sacaron sus espadas.  
  
Harry: ¡Oruk!  
  
Le dio a un orco que quedó inconciente.  
  
La lucha siguió.  
  
Merry: Son muchos.  
  
Sam: Necesitamos ayuda.  
  
En eso de la nada un perro grande y negro llegó golpeando y mordiendo orcos.  
  
Harry: ¡Sirius!  
  
Un orco mordió a Harry, se desmayó.  
  
----------  
  
Harry despertó, estaba en la enfermería. Vio en otras camas a: Malfoy, Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin.  
  
Dumbeldore: Que bueno que despertaste.  
  
Harry: Profesor Dumbeldore, ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Dumbeldore: Todo salió bien. Los orcos ya no están y Sirius está bien.  
  
Harry: Que bien.  
  
Dumbeldore: Necesito que vengas a mi despacho.  
  
Salieron de la enfermería (La señora Pomfrey se enojó) y llegaron a la gárgola.  
  
Dumbeldore: Pastel de chocolate.  
  
La gárgola se movió.  
  
Entraron en el despacho.  
  
Harry: Hola Fawkes.  
  
Dumbeldore: Harry, es hora de que sepas que el hechizo Oruk no es suficiente para derrotar a los orcos.  
  
Harry: ¿Y con qué los voy a combatir?  
  
Dumbeldore: Con la espada de Godric Gryffindor. Tendrás clases especiales para aprender a manejar la espada. Tu maestro será Aragorn.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ En el siguiente capítulo: La razón de porqué los orcos atacaron a Malfoy. Harry y Malfoy, ¿Amigos?. Las clases con Aragorn y (otra vez) Malfoy. Los gemelos Weasley y los dos hobbits mas traviesos empiezan las bromas. 


	5. Las clases de espada

Las clases de espada.  
  
El sábado, después del entrenamiento de Quiditch Harry fue a recoger la espada. Regresó al campo de Quiditch (N/A: ahí serían las clases) Aragorn ya estaba ahí y también ¿Malfoy?.  
  
Malfoy: Ya era hora.  
  
Harry: Cállate.  
  
Aragorn: No se peleen. Vamos a empezar.  
  
Harry: ¿Qué hace él aquí?  
  
Aragorn. Dumbeldore pensó que sería bueno que el también aprendiera a usar la espada.  
  
Empezaron a entrenar, era muy duro, Harry pensó que no iba a resistir. Después de cuatro horas sin descanso, terminó.  
  
Aragorn: Hasta luego.  
  
Se fue.  
  
Harry: Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy: ¿Qué quieres?  
  
Harry: Saber por qué te atacaron los orcos.  
  
Malfoy: Qué te importa.  
  
Harry: Me importa mucho, quiero saber si atacarán más gente.  
  
Malfoy. No, no atacarán más gente.  
  
Harry: ¿Por qué?  
  
Malfoy: Los envió Voldemort, quiere que me una a ellos, pero no quise.  
  
Harry: Pensé que querías unirte a ellos.  
  
Malfoy: No.  
  
Siguieron hablando hasta la noche.  
  
Harry regresó a la sala común, se encontró con George.  
  
George: Ya no puedo comer, ten toma este pedazo de pastel.  
  
Harry: Gracias.  
  
Empezó a comérselo, y de repente se sintió mas pequeño.  
  
Harry: ¡Soy un hobbit!  
  
Fred, George, Merry y Pippin: Ha, ha, ha ,ha ,ha ,ha , ha, ha.  
  
Fred: Es nuestra nueva broma. Regresaras a la normalidad en cinco minutos.  
  
Harry no le contó nada a sus amigos, porque le había prometido a Malfoy no decírselo a nadie.  
  
El siguiente sábado Aragorn llevó a dos orcos que había capturado.  
  
Malfoy: ¿Vamos a pelear contra eso?  
  
Aragorn: Si. Pero no se preocupen, están débiles y pueden usar el hechizo que aprendieron  
  
Fue difícil, los dos terminaron cansados y un poco heridos.  
  
Aragorn: Necesitan practicar más. Tomen coman esto.  
  
Harry: ¿Qué es?  
  
Aragorn: Son Lembas, estas galletas les ayudaran a recuperarse. Ahora que lo pienso, deberían aprender a hacerlas, les serviran mucho; le pedire a Legolas que les enseñe.  
  
De regreso en la sala común Harry vio que Ron parecía muy divertido, y que Hermione ponía cara de "No estuvo bien hacer eso".  
  
Harry: ¿Qué pasó?  
  
Ron: Fred, George, Merry y Pippin dejaron un poco del pastel que inventaron en el despacho de Snape. Ya me lo imagino como hobbit.  
  
Harry: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
En el siguiente capítulo: Snape es un hobbit. Se escuchan ruidos en las tuberías del colegio y Harry teme que sea otro basilisco. 


End file.
